Il existe d'autres voies pour voyager
by Tepthida Hay
Summary: L’artère était très encombrée, comme chaque jour de la semaine à cette heureci, mais Will ne se préoccupait pas des klaxons actionnés par les conducteurs impatients, car son esprit était ailleurs...


Il existe d'autres voies pour voyager…

* * *

_Les personnages de la trilogie A la Croisée des Mondes sont la propriété de Philip Pullman. Cette fanfiction est à but non lucratif et témoigne de ma grande admiration pour l'auteur et son œuvre envoûtante. Laissez-moi vos critiques, bonne lecture._

* * *

L'artère était très encombrée, comme chaque jour de la semaine à cette heure-ci, mais Will ne se préoccupait pas des klaxons actionnés par les conducteurs impatients, car son esprit était ailleurs. Il avançait d'un pas léger, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Au fond de lui, il ressentait une excitation telle qu'il avait parfois l'impression que son cœur chavirait de bonheur. Toutes les fibres de son corps étaient accaparées par celle qu'il allait retrouver, Lyra Parle-d'Or, qu'il chérissait chaque jour en pensée puisqu'elle n'était plus là pour recevoir sa tendresse.  
  
Comme chaque année au solstice d'été, Will se rendait dans ce charmant parc d'Oxford, situé dans le jardin botanique, tandis que de son côté, il le savait, Lyra faisait la même chose dans un Oxford parallèle. Alors, pendant un long moment, les amoureux séparés par le destin se retrouveraient, même s'ils devaient s'imaginer côte à côte, assis sur ce banc. Que n'aurait-il pas donné, lui, Will Parry, pour pouvoir sentir encore une fois la peau douce de Lyra, humer le parfum de ses cheveux, caresser son visage volontaire et malicieux ? Pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et la couvrir de baisers, échanger des paroles d'amour…   
  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement. La grille du parc était cadenassée. Des travaux en cours attendaient d'être poursuivis. Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'effaça. Saisi d'une soudaine panique, il empoigna les barreaux et respira lourdement. Lyra ! Il devait y aller, franchir ces grilles coûte que coûte. Il ne pouvait pas, ni ne voulait, manquer à sa promesse. Un jour, c'était déjà assez court comme ça, il devait se rendre sur ce banc ! N'ayant cure des regards médusés, choqués ou amusés des passants, il escalada le portique et courut jusqu'au banc. Là, il fit une pause respectueuse avant de s'y asseoir avec émotion.   
  
Il respira profondément et se représenta sa Lyra, sa bien-aimée, accompagnée de son daemon Pantalaimon. Le daemon de Will, d'ailleurs, arrivait un peu plus loin, impatient d'accompagner son humain dans son traditionnel rendez-vous du solstice. Kirjava le chat au pelage intense se faufila entre deux barreaux et sauta aux côtés de Will. Il frotta sa tête affectueuse contre sa main et lui murmura « Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est là. Je la sens. Pantalaimon aussi… »  
  
Bercé par les rayons caressants de juin qui jouaient dans les feuilles des grands marronniers, Will s'installa plus confortablement et ferma les yeux. Le visage de Lyra était là. Depuis qu'il l'avait quittée, il avait craint d'oublier son visage, son odeur, son rire et ses manières, mais non, ces souvenirs étaient toujours aussi vivaces, et le jeune homme en éprouvait un soulagement serein. Dans son esprit, il voyait Lyra remettre ses cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles d'un geste vif, enlever son petit sac à dos pour en retirer l'aléthiomètre. Il voyait son visage concentré penché au-dessus du petit instrument, ses doigts habiles ajustant de manière rapide et précise les aiguilles, puis ses yeux déchiffrer la réponse.   
  
Lyra souriait désormais, elle déposait un délicieux fruit rouge dans la bouche de Will… Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par une main qui se posait sur son épaule. Il sursauta et rouvrit les yeux. Submergé par le flot de ses souvenirs, il s'était endormi. Il dévisagea l'homme en face de lui avec un mélange de reproche et de surprise.  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes entré ici, mais vous devez partir maintenant, dit-il sans agressivité.  
  
Will ouvrit la bouche mais ne put rien répondre. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça, cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'il était avec Lyra. Cet instant était si rare, si précieux, qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser passer une occasion de se rapprocher d'elle. L'homme le fixait toujours, dans l'attente d'une réponse.  
  
- Bien, murmura Will, sentant un déchirement dans sa poitrine.   
  
Il ne servirait à rien de discuter. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Les ouvriers avaient fini leur pause et reprenaient le travail, il serait injuste de s'énerver contre eux. Retenant avec difficulté les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux, il profita de ce que Kirjava saute dans ses bras pour enfouir ses joues dans sa fourrure douce. Will quitta le parc à pas lents.   
  
Alors qu'il bifurquait dans une petite rue étroite bordée de maisons cossues, une sensation de vertige l'envahit, sa vision s'obscurcit et il sentit l'attraction du sol devenir irrésistible. Son daemon planta ses griffes dans sa poitrine pour le faire réagir, mais déjà Will s'écroulait sur le bitume. Le jeune homme perdit connaissance, malgré les coups de museau de Kirjava et ses murmures inquiets à son oreille.   
  
- … il existe d'autres voies, Will, pour voyager…  
  
Will se redressa brusquement, avec un léger tournis. Cette voix ! C'était celle de son père, John Parry, il en était sûr. Il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis des années, depuis ce jour terrible et victorieux où l'armée des spectres avaient été vaincue. Les spectres… il y en avait encore des milliers, et ils détruisaient des existences par centaines. C'était à cause d'eux qu'il ne pouvait plus voir Lyra… Si les fenêtres ouvertes par le poignard subtil et ces maudits spectres n'étaient pas liés, Lyra et lui auraient pu continuer à évoluer dans n'importe quel monde… Le jeune homme secoua la tête de dépit. Rien ne servait de ressasser cette fatalité.   
  
Kirjava n'était pas là, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas très loin, il le sentait. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans la ruelle. Quel était cet endroit étrange ? Recouvrant sa lucidité, Will détailla les environs. Une immense étendue vallonnée s'étendait à perte de vue sous des cieux ensoleillés. Quelques nuages étalaient gracieusement leurs traînes derrière eux, captant les particules d'or pour leur donner une teinte orangée. Des petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs formaient un camaïeu entre les herbes folles qui ondulaient sous la brise. Des arbres poussaient en bosquets compacts et isolés, refuge sûr pour les nuées de minuscules oiseaux qui chorégraphiaient leur balai dans le ciel.   
  
Un galop désordonné se fit entendre à quelques centaines de mètres de là, et Will eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter la horde de chevreuils aux pelages longs et soyeux qui fonçait tête baissée pour fuir quelque chose. Kirjava venait d'apparaître au détour d'un bosquet, mais ce n'était pas le chat la cause de cette fuite. Le daemon du garçon intercepta ses pensées et alla voir de plus près. A peine le daemon-chat eut-il franchit les hautes herbes que Will sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Saisi d'une curiosité aiguë, le jeune homme courut rejoindre son daemon.  
  
Il crut qu'il allait défaillir tant la vision lui causa un choc. Kirjava dut lui mordiller la main pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Allongée dans l'herbe, une jeune fille dormait à poings fermés, une martre enroulée autour de son cou. Ces cheveux blonds, cet air volontaire même dans le sommeil, il ne pouvait pas s'y tromper, il s'agissait de Lyra ! Elle avait tellement grandi ! C'était une ravissante jeune fille. Will tomba à genoux, secoué de sanglots émus. Pantalaimon remua et s'éveilla. Le daemon s'étira longuement en bâillant, avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de Will et de pousser des cris de joie. « Lyra ! Lyra ! » appela-t-il, surexcité.  
  
Lyra s'éveilla à son tour. Elle frotta ses yeux et fixa longuement Will, comme si elle rêvait. Puis, doucement, les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues. Elle se redressa et serra Will très fort dans ses bras, incapable de parler. De leur côté, Kirjava et Pantalaimon s'éloignèrent du couple en s'amusant à se poursuivre dans les hautes herbes, comme ils l'avaient fait il y avait des années de cela…   
  
- Will, fit Lyra, la gorge serrée. Est-ce possible ?  
  
Will prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
- Je ne le croyais pas moi-même… dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, amoureusement. Oh, Lyra ! Lyra ! Comme c'est bon de te revoir! Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
  
- Will, si tu savais combien ça a été difficile au début ! Te rends-tu compte, Will, ce jour si particulier…! C'est notre jour, celui qu'on a choisi pour se retrouver !  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se parlèrent longuement, ponctuèrent leur récit de baisers langoureux et de mots d'amours. Leur étreinte était passionnée, chargée d'émotion et d'un immense sentiment de joie. Jamais ils n'avaient éprouvé un tel bonheur dans leur existence. L'amour les submergeait, les berçait dans ses bras, faisait battre leur cœur à l'unisson…   
  
Après de longues heures qui leur parurent un battement de cil, Lyra et Will poussèrent une exclamation de surprise. Leurs corps étaient envahis de légers picotements et s'effaçaient lentement. Les amoureux, sachant ce que cela signifiait, restèrent le plus longtemps possible accrochés l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leur corps ne soit plus qu'une brume colorée. Le soleil passait au travers, faisant scintiller des particules d'or en quantité.   
  
- Will, c'est la Poussière, murmura Lyra, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je t'aime, Will ! Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons, mais je serai toujours au rendez-vous, à chaque solstice d'été, avec Pan!  
  
- Je t'aime, Lyra ! Moi aussi j'y serai avec Kirjava ! souffla Will, tandis que son corps disparaissait totalement, emporté par une brise.   
  
Will ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête bourdonnait et il avait les lèvres sèches. Néanmoins, son cœur débordait de bonheur. Il découvrit le visage inquiet de Mary Malone penché au-dessus de lui.   
  
- Will, tu te sens bien ? fit-elle avec soulagement.  
  
Will cligna des yeux, ébloui par la lumière crue du plafond. Il était à l'hôpital. Il reconnaît l'odeur caractéristique du milieu médical et les pas affairés des infirmières et des médecins. Mary avait appelé un docteur. Le temps qu'il arrive, Mary resta auprès de Will.  
  
- J'ai eu tellement peur, Will ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. Ta mère aussi s'est fait du souci, j'ai dû la prévenir, elle est restée avec toi pendant des heures pour te veiller. Je l'ai raccompagnée à la maison.  
  
Mary parlait à toute vitesse pour évacuer son angoisse. Will, touché, lui prit la main et sourit :  
  
- Mary, dit-il, je l'ai vue…   
  
Le docteur Malone le dévisagea sans comprendre.  
  
- Lyra, je l'ai vue, Pantalaimon était avec elle aussi. Elle est si belle…  
  
Frappée de stupeur, Mary se contentait de fixer le jeune homme.  
  
- J'ai entendu la voix de mon père juste avant d'aller dans cet endroit, poursuivit Will, pensif. Il était chaman, il entrait en transe pour voyager. Je crois que je suis tombé dans cet état. Je l'ai vue, Mary, je l'ai embrassée, je lui ai parlée. Oh, c'était merveilleux…  
  
- Tu as vu Lyra ? fit Mary, incrédule.  
  
- Oui, je ne l'ai pas imaginée, elle était là...  
  
Mary serra le jeune homme dans ses bras avec affection, ravie pour son ami. L'étreinte suffisait plus que les mots pour communiquer cette nouvelle surprenante.  
  
- Et Kirjava, où est-il ? Il est peut-être en danger, s'il est resté inconscient en même temps que toi ?  
  
Will secoua négativement la tête.  
  
- Non, il est rentré à la maison. Il est en pleine forme.  
  
Mary, souriant largement à son tour, s'écarta pour laisser passer le médecin. Will se laissa examiner et répondit à quelques questions. Puis, lorsque tout fut réglé, on le laissa sortir en compagnie de Mary. Tout le long du chemin, le jeune homme ne cessa de sourire en pensant à Lyra.


End file.
